Réunion de crise
by Sinasta
Summary: [Crackfic - Anniversaire de Nathdawn] Incapable de trouver une idée de cadeau, un auteur demande "gentiment" l'aide de certains ninjas...


**ATTENTION! L'OS qui va suivre est un pur concentré de n'importe quoi, basé sur un semblant de scénario à deux ronds, bourré de private jokes et d'humour de merde même pas drôle, avec une légère présence d'OC... Bref, si vous cherchez un truc sérieux, je vous recommande vivement de passer votre chemin ! **

**Cette... chose est un cadeau (empoisonné, certes, mais un cadeau quand même) destiné en premier lieu à Nathdawn dont nous célébrons aujourd'hui le *biiiiiiiip*-ième anniversaire. (oui, je sais, elle fait plus... :p )**

**En conséquence,seuls celles et ceux qui la connaissent plutôt bien auront une chance de comprendre toutes les conneries insérées ici et là. Si ce n'est pas votre cas, libre à vous de lire ce texte malgré tout mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite que je vous ai fait perdre votre temps, merci !**

**Quant à toi, Nath, bah... non, en fait, rien. O:)**

**Bonne lecture à celles et ceux qui s'y risqueront !**

**Disclaimer : Naruto pas à moi, bla bla bla... Je comprend pas pourquoi Kishimoto refuse de me céder les droits, le sale égoïste !... :(**

* * *

Réuni autour d'une table ronde, un trio de ninjas pour le moins inhabituel.

Shino Aburame, dissimulé comme toujours sous sa tenue et ses inséparables lunettes noires, faisait face à Sabaku no Gaara, le cinquième Kazekage et son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Assis entre les deux, Shikamaru Nara, la paresse incarnée dont l'expression trahissait le profond ennui que lui inspirait ce meeting.

Après un long moment à se dévisager sans piper mot –domaine dans lequel tous trois excellaient –, ce fut le premier qui se décida enfin à briser le silence.

— On peut savoir ce qu'on fabrique ici ?

Soupir du génie à coupe d'ananas. La discussion démarrait à peine qu'il en avait déjà ras-le-bol et ne cherchait pas à le cacher.

— Vous avez été convoqués parce que dans quelques jours, ce sera l'anniversaire de Nathdawn, alias Dandysme, alias Nathy Darwin, alias Caustique, alias Mamoun, alias mémé ZoSan, alias la grande prêtresse, alias la mère maquerelle, alias miss Copulus, alias…

— Mais elle a combien de surnoms ?

— Trop…

Parcourant ses notes de regard, la feignasse perdit en un éclair toute motivation de continuer la liste qui s'étendait sur un bon nombre de pages. Il roula alors celles-ci en boule et les jeta derrière lui avant de poursuivre.

— Bref, vous êtes ici disais-je afin de trouver une idée de cadeau qu'elle serait susceptible d'apprécier.

— Quel rapport avec nous ? l'interrogea le rouge avec dans la voix une discrète note d'étonnement qui ne transparaissait pas le moins du monde sur ses traits.

— Apparemment, vous êtes ses chouchous. Dans cet univers tout du moins. Après, il y a d'autres mecs qu'elle préfère et qui doivent mieux la connaître, seulement comme elle passe son temps à leur faire danser la valse du plumard, il a fallu se rabattre sur ceux dont elle ne fait pas siffler l'arrière-train en quasi-permanence et qui sont par conséquent en état de réfléchir.

— Et toi dans tout ça ?

— Moi je suis censé faire office de porte-parole pour l'auteur.

Les deux autres le fixèrent bizarrement avant de poser en chœur une question d'un même ton dérouté.

— L'auteur ?

— Un psychopathe à la sauce Hidan qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de solliciter votre aide pour palier à son manque d'inspiration.

— Et si on refuse ? se risqua Shino.

— Il promet de vous faire subir les pires souffrances de votre existence.

— C'est censé nous faire peur ? demanda Gaara, pas impressionné pour deux sous. Jamais il ne pourra faire pire que l'Akatsuki, Madara et tous les autres, ajouta-t-il avec une formulation destinée à masquer le fait que ledit auteur est grave à la bourre au niveau du manga d'origine.

À peine sa phrase achevée apparut comme par magie tout autour de la vaste pièce une horde de terribles créatures, sans conteste les plus redoutables et redoutées par tout personnage masculin un tant soit peu populaire : les fangirls. Pas moins d'une cinquantaine de spécimens dans un état d'hystérie absolue hurlaient son nom à s'en ruiner les cordes vocales et promettaient déjà de lui faire vivre des scènes intenses avec tel ou tel autre garçon de son univers ou d'un autre, voire avec elles-mêmes pour les plus désespérées, alors même qu'elles tentaient de se ruer vers lui afin de le capturer. Pour lui que le moindre contact physique avec autrui mettait mal à l'aise, finir aux mains de cette bande de folles était la promesse d'un tourment cent fois plus dantesque que l'enfer.

Heureusement pour lui comme pour ses deux acolytes susceptibles de très vite finir en victimes collatérales, toutes étaient attachées aux murs par de solides chaînes et ne pouvaient de ce fait pas les atteindre.

Posée sur la table devant le récalcitrant, une feuille à l'inscription aux allures de défi : '_On parie ?_'.

— Hey, intervint le Nara, si vous communiquez tout seul, je n'ai aucune raison de me faire chier ici, je préfère retourner dehors finir ma sieste.

Cette fois, ce furent sa mère, Yoshino, ainsi que Ino et Temari, toutes trois furibondes à son égard, qui se matérialisèrent derrière la feignasse qui pâlit d'horreur à la perspective d'affronter ces harpies.

— Galère… D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

— Idem, adhéra aussitôt le jeune Kazekage..

Au soulagement général, les différentes menaces disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Sur le papier, le message s'était quant à lui transformé en '_Sage décision._'.

— Donc, est-ce que vous avez des suggestions ? reprit Shikamaru à l'adresse des deux autres qui l'écoutaient à présent avec attention, guère plus captivés qu'avant mais beaucoup plus motivés suite à cet avertissement à faire froid dans le dos.

— Pour info, il a envisagé quoi, l'auteur, avant de faire appel à nous ?

— Deux choses seulement : un tracteur rouge ou une urne funéraire en haut-de-forme avec l'épitaphe « Caustique dans le chapeau ».

— Ce type est vraiment pas net…'.

— Doux euphémisme si tu veux mon avis. Je dois également vous prévenir qui si vous ne trouvez rien de mieux, son plan B, c'est de transformer cette histoire en un lemon centré sur vous deux. Et vu à quel point il est tordu, vous allez souffrir, les gars. Je vois d'ici venir le festival d'insectes baladeurs et de tentacules de sable.

La vision qui envahit leur esprit fit frémir les deux concernés qui, par décision unilatérale de l'auteur, n'étaient pour la durée de cet OS ni de la contre-allée, ni adeptes de telles pratiques sordides.

— Oh merde…

— Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous souhaitez vous épargner tout ça. Quelque chose qui vous vient ?

— Une statue de sable représentant un de ses pires fantasmes grandeur nature ? émit le rouge pour qui réaliser une telle œuvre serait une partie de plaisir.

— Ingérable point de vue transport. Avec la délicatesse habituelle des livreurs, à l'arrivée, ce serait un tas de sable qu'elle recevrait.

— Une collection d'insectes tueurs ? offrit le spécialiste desdits insectes.

Une nouvelle phrase apparut illico sur la feuille : '_Prière de ne pas me piquer mon boulot !_'.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins avoir quelques infos sur cette mémé ZoSan, qu'on sache à quel genre de personne le cadeau est destiné plutôt que de balancer des propositions à l'aveugle.

— J'ai bien une fiche de renseignements fournie par l'autre psychopathe, admit le Nara tout en cherchant celle-ci parmi ses divers documents, toutefois je doute qu'elle nous soit d'une grande aide. Enfin, jugez-en par vous-mêmes. Nathdawn ; âge : en sursis ; sexe : chômage technique ; yeux : deux ; cheveux : fruit de la passion…

— _Fruit de la passion_ ? le coupèrent en chœur Shino et Gaara, tous deux déroutés.

— Noirs à l'extérieur, blonds à l'intérieur. Signe distinctif : banale ; adresse : dans un trou paumé, bientôt dans un autre ; professions : tenancière de bed &amp; alcool, gourou de secte et mère maquerelle ; notes supplémentaires : sens de l'orientation marimesque…

— _Marimesque_ ? l'interrompit à nouveau le Sabaku à qui la référence échappait.

— Cherche pas, c'est rapport à l'un de nos principaux concurrents, une victime de plus des couleurs de cheveux improbables.

— Paraît qu'il est tellement dégouté qu'il en est vert.

Atterré par la vanne moisie à souhait que Shino avait osé faire, Shikamaru se claqua la main sur le visage tandis que sur la feuille au centre apparurent les mots '_Tu sors !_', le tout sous l'œil confus du rouge.

— Sans commentaire, on enchaîne, déclara l'ananas au bout de quelques secondes. Aime : le cul, la lecture, l'écriture, le cul, les animes, le yaoi, le cul, les séries télé, les films, le cul, l'humour, le sarcasme, le cul, l'alcool, le tabac, le cul, parler de cul, Mr Q, le cul…

— On sent une petite préférence qui se dégage.

— Et pour finir, déteste : les hypocrites, les salauds, les abrutis, les intolérants, les culs-bénis, les…

Le Nara marqua une brève pause le temps de lire en diagonale la suite de la liste.

— En fait, on va résumer ça à l'espèce humaine en général, conclut-il.

— Effectivement, tout ça ne nous avance des masses au final…

— Bref, des suggestions ou toujours pas ?

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce, les trois garçons se dévisageant les uns les autres en attendant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait une illumination.

— Je sens que ça va se terminer au plumard, cette histoire… paria Shikamaru au bout d'une bonne demi-minute à entendre les mouches voler.

— Et toi, alors ? l'apostropha Shino. Tu pourrais pas nous aider un peu au lieu de te rendre complice ? Merde, sois sympa et sers-toi de tes deux cents de Q.I. pour nous sortir de ce merdier.

— Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous aider, ça irait à l'encontre du scénario.

Tous trois poussèrent simultanément un profond soupir. La tournure que prenait cette réunion ne sentait pas bon du tout, au moins pour deux d'entre eux.

— Et les autres, on peut leur demander de l'aide ? reprit l'Aburame qui cherchait désespérément de nouvelles cartes à abattre.

— Uniquement à Sakura, Aoba, Killer Bee et Asura. Les autres ont interdiction d'intervenir.

— Pourquoi ceux-là précisément ? poursuivit Shino fort étonné par ce quatuor improbable au possible.

— Pour emmerder Nathdawn qui ne peut pas encadrer la première et ne reconnaîtra pas les autres, si bien qu'elle sera obligée d'aller voir leurs têtes sur internet, dixit l'auteur.

— Dites, je pense à un truc, intervint Gaara resté silencieux depuis un moment, une faible lueur d'espoir au fond de ses émeraudes. Si l'autre malade passe son temps à lui faire des vacheries de ce genre, elle devrait sûrement apprécier qu'on lui rende la pareille…

La feuille, restée inactive ces derniers instants, afficha soudain un nouvel avertissement : '_Attention, attention ! Tu t'orientes vers un chemin dangereux, gamin !_'

— Merci bien mais c'est nous qui allons déguster derrière…

— Sauf qu'on appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. L'autre allumé peut nous menacer mais dans l'absolu, tout auteur qu'il est, il ne peut rien contre nous. On peut l'envoyer chier, Masashi nous protègera s'il essaye de nous faire du mal, et je parie que les fangirls aussi.

— Eh, mais t'as raison en fait.

Nouveau message sur le papier : '_Gaara, je te hais !_'

— Pas trop tôt, soupira Shikamaru, j'ai cru que vous ne vous en rendriez jamais compte. Je vais enfin pouvoir retourner pioncer !

— Allez, on se casse ! Qu'il se débrouille tout seul l'autre taré !

'_Lâcheurs !_'

Ignorant les menaces, tous trois quittèrent la pièce, un sourire mi-soulagé mi-amusé sur leurs visage, non sans une dernière parole :

— Et joyeux anniversaire à mémé ZoSan !

'_Je me vengerai !_'

**\- FIN -**

* * *

**Voilà... Sans commentaire! XD  
**

**Et si sur ce coup là, vous ne laissez pas de review, je vous comprendrai****. XD**


End file.
